


Bear In The Woods

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: Bear in the Woods [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ender Joel, M/M, Minecraft, Modern, No Rooster Teeth, kinda Feral!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew are flying home after visiting Gavin's family, but their plane crashes while in a strange area similar to the Burmuda Triangle. They encounter one of the Locals, a bear hybrid named Mogar. Who helps them survive the dangerous lands. What happens when their bodies adapts to the Island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plane Crash on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I created yet ANOTHER story! I am so going to hate my self later!  
> But don't worry, I will still be posting more chapters on all of my other works, with some help.  
> You heard me. I got a new Co-Writer!!  
> Yup, my works will now be posted (I hope) twice as fast as before!  
> Now, the offer still stands, I could use all the help I can get.  
> But, until then. You guys will be seeing more works with the help of the great, and amazing DreamingFandoms!  
> DF will be helping me starting Friday, since they have business on Thursdays.  
> So, enjoy another story!
> 
> This one has a different take on how the AH Minecraft Crew came to be!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plane crashes on the beach Michael is swimming at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new Co-Writer! The great and amazing DreamingFandoms, who will start tomorrow! 
> 
> This has a different take on how the AH Minecraft Crew came to be.
> 
> {Hello.} Comm. Links
> 
> [ Hello. ] Writing
> 
> /Hello./ Bear Speech
> 
> ¤ Hello. ¤ Creeper
> 
> : Hello. : Enderman
> 
> 《Hello.》Plants

The small plane flew steadily across the blue ocean, making its way to the large country of America.

The five passengers of the aircraft were doing their own thing while they waited for the plane to land. Ray, the shortest and most quiet, was playing on his DS beating yet another Pokemon high score. Jack, the largest and most friendly, was sleeping soft snores coming from him. Ryan, the craziest, was reading beside Jack. Gavin and Geoff, a Brit and Drunk, were talking about the new game coming out soon.

Peace and quiet.

....

Let's break it.

The pilot noticed an odd blip coming from the radar infront of the plane. He looked up and shouted, when he saw the dark shroud covering the whole sky above the ocean.

Taking action, he immediately tried to contact a close by Radio Tower to send for help, but the radio was sounding static. The man growled and activated the comm. system. 

{THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I REPEAT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! STRAP IN T-}

His message was cut off by the whole plane shaking. He checked the systems and found that both wings were on fire.

His passengers were panicking, the plane was smoking!

Geoff was the first to notice it going dark, they were in the dark shroud. 

One last broadcast went over the systems, before everything went dark.

{MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN!}

 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINELINEBREAK

 

Mogar layed back on the sand in peace.

It was a beautiful day for swimming, so he had shucked his bear pelt, boots, gloves, and weapons to swim in his yellow shorts.

His skin was wet from getting out to relax, the water dripping from his red curls, creating dark spots in the sand.

/This is the life. Mobs to hunt, trees to climb, that plane to look out for.......WHAT?!/

A plane was heading straight for him!

The warrior jumped up, then rolled out of the aircraft's path. Said machine exploding once it hit the sand.

Mogar noticed that several objects getting thrown from the wreckage, into the water.

He gasped as he saw what was being tossed.

Humans.

He didn't think as he ran to the water, he just dove in.

That was the moment that the world around them, changed forever.


	2. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets rescued. Gavin makes friends with a bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy asshole who has been killed.
> 
> Title is from the song Rescue Me by Daughtry.

Gavin was floating.

A blue abyss surrounded him on all sides, the sunlight slowly fading the deeper he went.

He watched with half mast eyes, as air was being taken away from his lungs. His arms floated listlessly on either side of him, not responding to his mental commands. Nothing was.

Gavin panicked internally. 'I can't move, I can't swim. I'm going to drown.'

His vision was cloudy with black spots, and his lungs were constricted with no oxygen. Gavin gazed at the sunlight reflecting off of the water. 

It was peaceful. 

'Am I, am I going to die?' Was his fading thought, as he shut his eyes to the world. His body drifted downward, closer and closer to the reef. 

A faint splash echoed out.

His eyes snapped open, and he saw an Angel. 

Luscious red curls, pale freckled skin, and the most beautiful amber gaze he had ever seen. The graceful creature swam near, reaching out a hand.

Gavin's eyes shut without his consent, cutting off his view of the Angel. Hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

Open air attacked his skin as the creature dragged him out of the ocean and onto the sand. But there was a problem, though.

Gavin couldn't breathe.

The Angel noticed as well, it began to do CPR. 

Placing their hands on his chest, they pushed down with whispers of 1,2,3 all the way to 30. Still no air.

Gavin thought the Angel had failed and that he was truly going to pass, but it seemed to not give up.

Gavin's chin was lifted up and his nose blocked, then he felt soft, supple lips on his own. The Brit cracked a blurred eye to see the amazing thing breathe for him, turning away briefly to then come back with new air.

After the third kiss of life, Gavin began coughing up salt water. Being rolled on his side to accommodate his choking. 

He dry heaved for a time, then flopping back to his laying position. 

Gavin panted and took the time to further study his savior. The same amber eyes gazed at him with concern, while their owner sat on his knees, hands resting in his lap. A bare chest showed that the creature was male. Clad only in yellow shorts, but still retaining his beautiful glow from the sun behind his head.

"Are, are you an Angel?" Gavin rasped, his throat burning from exposure to salt water.

The male's giggle sounded like chimes in the wind giving Gavin a look at his dimple.

"I wouldn't call myself an Angel." He laughed, trying to cover his mouth with a hand.

"Then, what are you?" 

The man gained a soft look on his face. 

"I'm a warrior, a Bear Warrior. And I'm here to help you and your friends."

Gavin tried to straighten up at the thought of his friends. "Where are they?! I have to see them!"

The bear placed a calm, but strong hand on his chest. "Relax, they're safe and sound. You can see them if you want?"

Gavin frantically nodded, ignoring the pain it brought. His savior pointed to his other side, making Gavin turn.

They were there, all of them. Unconscious, but safe.

Gavin sighed in relief, laying back with a smile.

And promptly blacked out.


	3. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael must carry five men back to his home, before it gets dark.  
> Let's see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a workaholic, sadly.
> 
> Title = Stronger by Kanye West

Michael's eyebrow twitched, as he looked at the now passed out man.

'Fucker didn't even say thanks!' He contemplated on hitting the guy, but decided not to give himself even more work. He gazed at the wreckage, and back at the five humans layed out on the sand, knowing that he would have to treat them once they got to the City.

Michael tilted his head back to see the sun, quickly calculating the hours until sunset, and came up with his conclusion. 

'I won't be able to make more than one trip.' He lowered his head to stare at the humans. 'It'll take almost all of my strength, and even then, I would still have to treat their injuries.'

The Berzerker stood, then walked over to the treeline gripping one of the vines, getting an idea.

He glanced back at the sky, and cursed when he saw it was getting dark quickly. 

'Better make this quick.' 

...................................................

After almost an hour, Mogar had managed to construct makeshift carriers out of vines, sticks, and large leaves. Laying each man down on the carriers, then tying vines to them and each of his limbs, he took a deep breath and began to pull.

Michael squeaked as he strained to move, the rope vine around his bare stomach tightening when he tugged it. He managed to move, slowly gaining speed with each step, soon he was able to set a steady pace.

/Great Ursus above! They are heavy!/ The Berzerker swore.

He jogged lightly, muscles working to pull the humans along with him, his bare feet hitting the dirt path. 

After a while, he started to see the large Monolith that had been a part of the Island for as long as he could remember. The bear picked up his pace, wanting to reach his goal as soon as possible. 

..................................................................

Michael skidded to a stop at the center of the giant green star that covered the ground infront of the six houses, his cargo sliding across the wool.

He panted, looking at his house in thought, and glancing at the unconscious men.

'My house is too small to fit everyone.' He turned to the massive building that was blocking the sun. 'But, this isn't.' 

Mogar frowned, walking backwards toward his home, knowing he would need his sword.

'I haven't scouted the place, yet. Who knows what could be in there.' He walked into his chosen house, immediately grabbing his pelt and boots.

Michael jogged back out once he was dressed, stopping infront of the iron door of the monolith. He opened it, the door creaking from years of no movement. 

Gazing into the pitch black innards of the stone giant, he took a deep breath. 

A jet of fire, one of the many spells he had learned over the years, cut through the darkness. Revealing the mobs that dwelled inside.

Michael gave a fanged grin as they charged him, raising his massive diamond sword and struck.

They were no match for his claws, the last of the Zombies disappearing in a puff of red smoke, the sign of a death.

The Warrior huffed sheathing his sword then grabbing the XP, Spider String, and Rotten Flesh the mobs had dropped. /To easy./

He glanced around the large room he was in, spotting several large Chests in the now lit torches, immediately raiding through them.

Mogar chuffed in triumph as he found five Beds and a fully stocked MEDKit. 

Setting up the beds, he ran back outside to see the strange sight of a sudden patch of flowers around the small, tanned glasses wearing male.

Putting the odd occurrence to the back of his mind, he dragged the unconscious men into the stone building, closing and deactivating the door so that no mobs could get in through the pressure plate.

Placing the men so that their heads faced each other in the center of the circle of beds, he began stripping them to their boxers, glad for his lack of modesty. 

Michael let out a sigh of relief, only two of them would need stitches. He slipped on a pair of magnifying glasses that came in the MEDKit, and began the delicate process of sewing up flesh.


	4. Castle of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans wake up to a bear knitting, while Ray has a rather odd dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this while waiting for DF so we could write something very special.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is by Linkin' Park

Ray's eyes twitched as a streak of sunlight hit them, he groaned and tried to turn over, unfortunately there was nothing to turn over on.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a cool breeze hit his face, instead of the normal warmth of a bed.

The gamer yelped when he realized that he was floating in the air, clouds gliding on either side of him and not a speck of the ground in sight.

The weightless feeling suddenly vanished, leaving him to fall.

Ray screamed while the air whipped past him as he descended to the rapidly growing earth. His limbs flailed helplessly as he tried to grip something that wasn't there.

He could now clearly see the ground below him, coming closer and closer to his form.

The small male squeezed his eyes shut as he waiting for his impending doom. He hoped that it would be quick.

Then, he stopped.

Ray dared to peak an eye open, the sinking feeling of falling had vanished as soon as it had came. Green was what caught his attention, the ground that had just been his approaching cause of death.

His mind registered that he was floating mear feet from the surface of the Earth. Held suspended above the grass, his form weighing nothing.

He moved his feet, as he was gently set down to be standing in the lush grass. He noticed that his feet were bare, grass tickling his toes.

Ray looked around with wide eyes at the beautiful area. He was in a clearing, fresh green grass mixed with patches of blooming flowers.

A breeze rustled the trees, lifting petals into the wind and whipping through his hair. It picked up, creating a cyclone around him.

A voice rang out, female and male overlapping into one two-tone sound.

"We have been waiting for you."

Ray frowned in confusion, looking for the source of the words. "What do you mean? Where are you? Who are you?" 

"We are the plants that grow around you. We have been patient for centuries. Waiting for your awakening from the forever dream. You had a witch's spell casted on you. Cursed for eternity."

A vine wrapped his ankle in a gentle hold. He gazed down at it in understanding. 

For as long as he could remember, he had been hearing voices, humming an ancient tune. His childhood had been of him sitting alone in the background, listening to the whispers.

His parents had become weary when he asked why people were hurting the old oak tree by their house, and had taken him to the doctor. Who said it was a mental condition, and gave them disgusting medicine that dulled his senses. Causing him to get glasses soon after.

The medicine did not leave him, even after he had moved on his own. Friends and Coworkers alike pestering him to take it.

"What happens now?" He heard a noise and glanced up to meet the clouded gaze of himself. 

His otherself was donned in sleek black armor and boots. Vines encircled his torso, hovering inches above the metal. A crown of thorns weaved through his hair, and gloved hands gripped a ruby sword stabbed in the soft Earth as a blood red cape bellowed out behind him.

"Now, you regain your place."

His copy held out a hand palm up, a glowing rose floating above the appendage. 

Ray guided his own, and as fingers brushed the flower, the world went white.

"As the King of Nature."

.........................................................

Ray awoke to the agony filled groans of his friends. When he went to open his eyes, something stopped him.

Sharp pain came from his left eye, he reached up to feel a glass shard had stabbed into his eyelid and lodged itself in his eye.

He glanced around to see the others on beds as well, a bear man was knitting a cloth with deadly claws. His friends were looking around the room, Geoff and Ryan having stitches in their skin.

Ray rolled on the floor silently, hissing at the spike of pain in his back. He heard the others turn to him and he immediately bolted, heading for the metal door he had noticed earlier. 

Shouts rang out behind him as he ran out of the building, not taking much notice to his surroundings. He ran into the trees, knowing he was now in a forest, but not knowing what danger he was in.

A few miles of running later, Ray slumped to the ground and leaned against a tree trunk. His breath came in short pants, his chest constricting tightly.

He raised a shaky hand to his injured eye, hissing when he touched the glass shard.

Ray leaned back, sighing at the darkening sky.

'What am I?'


	5. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meets an Enderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head hurts.

Trees rustled lightly in the setting sun, their leaves skittering together at the force. A tall dark shadow walked silently through the forest, ears listening for danger. 

He stopped suddenly, catching the tail end of a sentence. 

"- am I?"

He turned his head toward the voice, stepping closer with caution. He peaked out from behind a tree, spotting a small figure leaning agaist a tree trunk, he snuffled in confusion.

A human? No, he didn't sense a human, this was something else entirely. 

The small not-human shot up at the snuffling sound and turned towards him. The tall creature raise an eyebrow at the bloody glass shard lodged in one of the thing's eyes.

"W-Who's there?!" The small not-human stuttered in a tenor voice, shaking slightly in fear.

He should reveal himself, his appearance should make this strange creature leave.

He stepped out from behind the tree, his pick-like 'feet' hitting the ground. His violet eyes glowed brightly in the dying light, framed by dark almost black purple skin with patches of blues and shade of indigo.

They stared at each other in tense silence for a while, before the small thing broke it with words he would never expect.

"Woah, you're really tall."

The Enderman blinked, why was this creature not afraid of him? What was stranger, was when their eyes met, he didn't feel the ever present urge to kill this humanoid thing.

"You don't talk much." 

The dark beast chuffed and shook his head.

"Oh, so you just can't speak human?"

The Enderman nodded with a huff as he sat down, he might as well get to know this strange creature.

He looked at the nothuman, gazing at the shard of glass jammed into the thing's eye. It lazily dripped blood, the liquid being a golden color, instead of the usual red of the humans he met.

 _'But this thing isn't human._ He reminded himself. 

The Enderman pointed at the wound, making the other blink.

"Oh, this?" The nothuman raised a hand to brush against the glass. "I don't remember where I got it, now that I think about it, I don't remember much."

The dark creature snuffled in question, did the nothuman have amnesia? 

The smaller looked down at its lap, its form was of a human male. Its clothes were scorched, it must've been near fire.

"I remember being with my friends... we were going somewhere." The nothuman murmured, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "And...there was a fire, the pilot of our plane was talking... but then he shouted and everything went black."

The Enderman chuffed, the nothuman had been in a crash, it was a suprise he got out with only glass in the eye. But, he had been with others when it happened, where were they?

"When I woke up, there was this... bear thing." The nothuman was saved by that bear warrior? "It was knitting for some reason. The guys were there as well, they were hurt." The smaller pulled his knees up to his chest and shook. "Geoff and Ryan had stitches. I-I was scared, they would worry about the glass. I didn't want them to... I got up and ran. Now, I'm here."

The Enderman nodded, he looked down at his strange legs, then sighed. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

The nothuman looked up as the taller stood up and held out an arm. "Hm? You want me to come with you?" 

The Enderman nodded with a chuff, the nothuman blinked in thought then took the offered appendage. 

..............................................

Gavin groaned as his eyes blinked open, and immediately closed at the bright sunlight. Where was he?

"Fuck." He could hear Geoff curse, the others were here.

"Easy," That voice, he heard it before. "You're hurt pretty badly."

Gavin sat up and turned to the sweet sound. The Angel! 

"Who are you?" Ryan asked with tense shoulders.

The Angel sat in a chair, clawed gloves were knitting a piece of clothing, what he couldn't tell. Gavin was slightly disappointed that the beautiful creature was wearing a bear pelt and clawed fur boots, hiding the lovely pale skin.

"I am Mogar, a native of the island. Your plane crash landed on the beach I was at, you were all badly hurt. Two of you needed stitches." The Angel, Mogar, explained while pointed a claw at Geoff and Ryan.

The two Gents each held a hand to the wounds, a gash on Ryan's arm and another on Geoff's right temple.

"Where's the pilot?" Jack asked, white bandages wrapped around his leg, all of them were in their boxers.

Gavin looked down at himself for injuries, finding several. His head, shoulder, stomach, and thigh were all bandaged neatly.

Mogar shook his head. "There was no one else there besides you all, the plane was empty."

They all looked at each other, no one else?

Geoff's next question was cut of by Ray rolling off his bed, causing everyone to turn.

The Puerto Rican suddenly dashed out the door, making them shout.

Mogar jumped up and went after him, but came back empty handed and grim.

"He went into the woods, I can't go unless I want to draw unwanted attention." He growled, baring sharp white teeth.

Geoff stood up with a flinch. "Then we'll go."

Mogar shook his head. "You don't know the land, and the noise will draw out enemies that you can't face in your condition."

Ryan stood as well taking a threatening step towards the Angel, making Gavin sqwauk in protest.

"We have to do something! And we'll go through you if we have to."

The metallic noise of a sword sounded out as they stared in shock at the man as a massive blue sword appeared in a flash of red light.

Mogar held the blade expertly and pointed it at Ryan's neck, making him gulp.

Hard amber eyes darkened into a red color as the warrior gazed at the tall Georgian. "You are in no condition to fight, let alone even stand. You will cause more harm by going after him in your state.

He was right, Ryan's knees shook as he stood, his skin was turning paler by the minute.

Ryan grit his teeth and sat back down, admitting defeat. Mogar lowered the blade and let it disappear in the same colored light.

"I will go search for him at dawn, the one that is able to walk will come with." Gavin nearly swooned at the glance Mogar gave him, the man really was an Angel if he could make Gavin's heart beat so fast!

Geoff sighed but nodded. "Alright, you sure he'll be safe until then?" 

"Yes, though it will be difficult with his wounds." Mogar walked back to his chair.

"What wounds?" Jack asked worriedly.

"There is a shard of glass in his left eye, I was waiting for him to wake up so I can remove it with his consent."

"Why's that?" Ryan wondered. "Couldn't you've taken it out either way?"

Mogar shook his head. "The shard is too deep in his retina. I would need to remove his eye from its socket and open it to get to the smaller bits that are stuck in it. Even then, I would need to stitch it up and place it back in properly."

They all winced at that, it was a dangerous opperation.

"Can you even do that?" Geoff asked. "I mean, it sounds complicated at dicks!"

Mogar smiled. "It is, but I am skilled enough to do it safely and properly." 

"Will he be able to see again?" Jack questioned. 

"He will be required to wear a patch for a time, but he will have his sight." Mogar continued knitting, claws delicately moving the thread.

"What're you making?" Jack looked at the cloth.

"An eyepatch. I figured your friend would like something to cover his eye while it's healing." Mogar held up the eyewear, it was black with a rose stitched into the eyepiece. 

Geoff laughed. "He'll like the rose on it."

"He better, I'm using all of my thread."


	6. Milk and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has a snack with an Enderman, things get fluffy.

The odd pair walked through the forest, the creatures of the night avoiding them. Guess there was some perks to being with an Enderman.

Ray limped slightly, his leg hurting from a wound he had opened up when he ran away from the others. They must be so worried.

Something wet hit his nose, he looked up to see the skys opening up above him. His companion made a distressed noise and vanished with a puff of purple smoke.

"Huh?!" He looked around and saw a tall shadow cowering under an overhanging rock ledge.

Ray walked over, Joel made scared sounds. "Hey, are you okay?"

A full bodied shiver.

"Is it the rain?" A nod.

Ray glanced around and got an idea. He jogged over to a tree with giant leaves, he broke one off and held it over his head, just ss he hoped.

Joel peaked out from his arms when he heard Ray running back with something dragged behind him. "Here, you can use this to stop the rain from getting on you!"

The taller looked suspicious, but cautiously took the leaf and used it to cover himself. He was surprised when the stinging stopped, it didn't hurt anymore! 

Ray smiled. "There, now you won't get wet."

Joel gazed down at him, and noticed his soaked figure. He glanced at his makeshift umbrella and back at the Puerto Rican.

Ray blinked when the rain stopped, he looked up and saw Joel holding the leaf over both of them. "Oh, thanks."

The Enderman nodded and started walking again, the shorter following close behind.

................................

The rain didn't let up when they reached a wooden house, it even got worse. Ray was shivering in his wet clothes, his small frame rattling with the action.

Joel opened the door to let Ray inside, leaving the branch outside.

The house was cozy looking, it was only one room and a bit messy, but it was homey. 

Joel walked over to a chest that sat against a wall, his pike-like feet making small clicks on the wooden floor. Ray watched as he looked through it some, before coming up with a blanket and towel.

He went back to Ray and handed him the items, the ceiling forced him to slouch and bend his knees or else get a head injury. He pointed over to a corner, where a curtain hanged as a makeshift wall. 

Ray walked behind it then took off his ripped and soaked clothng as he heard his new friend move about the small house. He put his clothes in an empty basket and wrapped the warm, soft red blanket around himself.

When he walked out, the Enderman was busy by some sort of stove. Ray sat on the bed next to it and watched him work, doing surprisingly well with no hands, he probably had alot of practice.

Joel chuffed as he turned to the nonhuman with a tray, it held a plate of cookies and two mugs of warm milk with steam still rising from them, he sat it infront of the small being.

Ray hesitantly took a cookie and took a bite out if it after a moment if silence. It was still warm, a chocolate chip with some sort of nuts in it.

He finished the sweet with a hum and took a sip of the milk, watching as Joel lit a fire and hanged his clothes over it to dry.

The Enderman took a seat infront of him and picked up a cookie with both forearms. Before he could take a bite, he noticed Ray looking down at his mug with a sad gaze.

Joel didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to cheer him up. He looked at his cookie and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Ray looked up from his drink when a dark arm poked him on the shoulder. He saw his new friend sitting there with comicaly bulging cheeks.

Joel's trick only worked enough to get a small giggle and a smile, but it worked none the less, and that made him happy.

Ray looked back down and covered his mouth as he yawned. "S-Sorry."

Joel shook his head and got up, he went over to Ray and moved him so that he was laying down with his head in the pillow.

"But, where will you sleep?" Ray's jaw cracked as he yawned again. "I can't just take your bed!"

Joel shook his head and pointed at a clock on the wall, then outside. It was a simple gesture, but Ray knew what he had been saying. 

"Huh," Ray laid back and snuggled up in the thick cover. He drifted off to the sound of rain pouring sofly and the crackle of the fire.

"It must be nice, being nocturnal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, I'm tired and my internet is being an asshole.


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big announcement, so read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ IT YOU FUCKS!

As all of you probably know, The Creatures have joined the Let's Play family.

And, as Let's Play is part of Rooster Teeth, the Creatures are now part of it. Well, to us they are.

The Creatures will now be part of our stories, they could just be mentioned or they could have huge roles. We don't fucking know, neither do you.

So, be expecting them in our future chapters!

Anything from you, DF?

BUTTS ARE NICE. ~DF

...

Ooookkkaaay, then? I think she had sugar.

Well, remember that they'll be part of our stories now!

If you don't like it, too fucking bad, it's our stories we can do what we want.

Thank ye!

-XIII


	8. Crush Crush Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin crushes on Michael, while Ray has a picnic with an Enderman that gets pretty damn steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late! We've been busy!
> 
> Title = Crushcrushcrush by Paramore
> 
> WARNING: ENDERMAN/HUMAN SEX UP AHEAD

Gavin was staring with heart eyes as the Angel of his dreams stir something in a large, wooden mixing bowl.

The Gents saw how he stared at their savior, rolling their own eyes at his dreamy gaze.

Teenagers.

Michael stired the beef stew and added some spices to it for flavor, he never knew how wonderful it felt to be cooking for others. He poured it into some bowls and handed them to his patients. "Eat, you need your strength."

Gavin immediately took a giant gulp as the others were unsure. They were all shocked at how amazing the food was.

"Holy dicks, marry me." Geoff moaned, damn near close to sticking his face into the bowl.

Michael laughed. "I don't think your mate will appreciate that."

The Gents froze, Gavin sighed at how smart his Angel was. 

"How?" Jack asked.

"You smell of each other." Michael shrugged, like it was normal to be able to tell if someone was dating.

"Damn, that's pretty cool!" Geoff smiled.

"Thank you." Michael nodded, politely accepting the compliments. Gavin grinned lazily, his Angel was so modest!

"When can we search for Ray?" Ryan asked, setting down his bowl.

"When the sun is high, that way no mobs will be of an issue." Michael replied, they had 3 hours until then.

It would be a long wait. 

.............................

Ray woke up, eye bandaged so that he can do things without it being hurt. His Enderman friend was no where to be found.

He sat up and stretched, standing to pop his back.

A cough made him turn, and there stood his friend, holding his clothes.

He was in his birthday suit.

Ray yelped and covered himself up with a blanket. "Don't look!" 

Joel wailed and covered his eyes, Ray noticed something dark pink between his legs, but was too busy blushing to really take a look.

Joel turned his head slightly and handed him his clothes, not peaking.

Ray dressed quickly and sighed. "You can look now."

His friend turned and looked like a kicked puppy.

"Hey, wasn't my fault I had to sleep in the nude."

Joel coughed and held up a whicker basket.

"What? You wanna have a picnic?" A nod. "Sure, let's go."

..............................

They ate in a nice clearing, sat on a quilt to keep off of the wet grass.

Joel munched on a sandwich while Ray stared at him in thought.

Now that he was no longer in an awkward situation, he realized what he had seen was most likely Joel's (What a weird name for an Enderman) member.

His body heated up at the thought of seeing it again, maybe even feeling it inside him.

He had to have it.

Joel snuffled as Ray crawled closer, what was his tiny friend doing?

Ray pushed him over and put a hand on his crotch, making the creature yelp. "You were turned on, earlier. Can I see your cock again?"

Joel's body trembled, he's never been touched like this for as long as he could remember. His cock came out of its sheath at the rubbing Ray was doing.

The Puerto Rican blinked at the large, 9 inch member. He was practically drooling at the sight of it. "You're so big!"

Joel whined as Ray wrapped a hand around the shaft, jerking it slightly to watch it twitch. He jumped as Ray took the head in his mouth, sucking softly. 

The smaller hummed, it was like a normal man's cock, but it flared at the end slightly. He took more into his mouth, jaw stretching wide to get the thick shaft in.

Joel laid his head back in a daze as Ray bobbed his head, how was such an innocent looking manso good at ssomething so dirty?!

Ray swallowed around his mouthful, a hand reaching back to stretch himself with the precum dribbling down his chin. He moaned as he stuck a finger in himself, quickly adding another as soon as he could.

Joel didn't notice, too lost in the pleasurable haze of Ray's mouth.

Ray whimpered as he added a fourth finger, stretching himself for the main course.

Joel looked up as Ray pulled off his clothes, giving one last lick to the Enderman's cock.

The taller was about to ask what he was doing, when Ray straddled him and positioned his head on his entrance. Joel snuffled and tried to reach for Ray's waist to pull him off, when the shorter impaled himself completely. 

Ray wailed at the stretch, it was so good! He never wanted this to end!

Joel screeched as his cock was engulfed in an amazing tight heat, arms grabbing Ray's waist as he rocked his hips.

Ray didn't waste time, he raised himself up until only the head was in, before slamming back down. 

Joel watched the tiny nonhuman ride him, stomach slightly bulging from his member. His own hips bucked up to chase that warmth, growing faster until he was pounding into his new lover.

Ray mewled and sat still in Joel's grip, letting himself be fucked. He saw stars as the Enderman's cock hit his prostate. 

Joel grinned and hit the same spot, wanting to hear that moan again.

"L-Love your cock." Ray panted. "I never want anything e-else."

That made Joel groan and thrust harder, he had found the perfect mate, and he was never letting him go.

Ray squealed ad he was flipped over on his hands and knees, getting pounded from behind. His stomach was becoming tighter, he was so close!

Joel rested his forehead on Ray's shoulder, chuffing as he was getting closer to his release. His jaws opened and he bit the back of Ray's neck, making him his.

Ray shook as his orgasm washed over him, Joel cumming inside him from the squeeze. 

They flopped over, panting as they took in what just happened. 

"So, does this mean we're dating?" Ray asked casually. 

A positive cough.

"Sweet."

Ray tried to get up, but something kept him tied to Joel. He looked down and screeched, making birds scatter.

"YOU HAVE A KNOT?!"


End file.
